Planes A Largo Plazo
by Romel
Summary: Post Vendetta: Leon toca la puerta de una chica en Nueva York solo para decirle todo lo que habia callado. Cleon.


Hace un par de días fui a ver RE Vendetta y uff me encantó, luego vino a mi esta idea y decidí hacer una história.

 _ **Planes a largo plazo**_

 **-Oye Chris, ¿cuando van a cambiar las cosas?-**

 **-No lo sé, nunca hago planes a tan largo plazo-**

 **-Yo si, voy a casarme con tu hermana-**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

La primera vez que la vi fue en Raccon City, hace ya tanto tiempo de eso, pero los recuerdos siguen latentes, yo el Policía novato y ella la chica de la moto que buscaba a su hermano, lo logramos, juntos sobrevivimos y de paso rescatamos a una dulce niña que hoy en día nos mira con admiración y cariño, Sherry.

Esa hermosa pelirroja, en ocasiones la sueño de modos perversos, de una forma que no me siento orgulloso de imaginarla, tuvimos una breve aventura luego de nuestro reencuentro en aquel aeropuerto, me enviaron a sacar a los sobrevivientes entre los cuales un senador figuraba, no esperaba encontrarla ahí, mi admiración se volvió más grande al ver que logro sobrevivir una vez más.

Ofrecí llevarla en helicóptero y ella se negó, tal vez tenía un propósito así que no insistí, la vi un par de semanas después, tomamos unos tragos, charlamos y terminamos en la cama.

Aún recuerdo el sabor de su piel, el olor de su cabello rojizo, el tacto de sus manos, ella era mi amiga y rebasamos el límite varias veces, perdí la cuenta, no eramos novios, nunca vivimos juntos, nunca nos dijimos palabras de amor, ni declaraciones pretenciosas, simplemente deseábamos tenernos el uno al otro, nuestro cuerpos coincidían tal y como dos piezas de rompecabezas diseñadas para estar juntas, sin embargo algo de mi jamás se animó a pedir formalizar algo, jamás le exigí nada, ni ella tampoco lo hizo, fue mi incondicional, un dia simplemente dejamos que nuestro trabajos nos consumieran, dejamos de llamarnos, de textearnos, ya no nos veíamos, simplemente prevaleció esa amistad del principio y fingimos que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros.

Pasados los meses me enteré de que Claire salía con alguien, un tal Neil Fisher, odiaba a ese sujeto sin conocerlo, pero me mantuve al margen, inicie una relación con Ada Wong, esa espía que me había cruzado tantas veces en mi camino, en verdad era una mujer ardiente digna de endiosar, pero simplemente no saco a Claire de mi cabeza.

Desperté una mañana en la cama de mi amante espía, mis ojos albergaban ojeras al habernos dormido muy tarde, pero algo me inquietaba, como si sintiera que algo malo pasaba, me di una ducha con agua caliente, la hermosa espía no desaprovechó para compañarme y yo no me resisti.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama escuchando el noticiero matutino

"Ataque a instalaciones de Terra Save, varios desaparecidos"

Claire, Claire estaba en esa maldita lista, mi Claire había desaparecido, salí rápido del apartamento en dirección a la DSO, maldeci hasta quedar afónico, como era posible que unos hijos de puta lograran secuestrar personas en Nueva York, no podía hacer nada al respecto más que esperar.

Pasaron semanas y nada parecía cambiar, Ada terminó mandandome al diablo por no estar a la hora que ella quería, me harté de sus condiciones y en el fondo también odiaba que sólo era sexo y manipulación con ella.

Un domingo por la noche cuando disponía dormir, una llamada me levantó cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido

 **-la encontraron-** fue lo único que escuché o lo único que me importó escuchar, salte de la cama, me vestí rápidamente y tomé camino a donde ella estaba hospitalizada, me importó un carajo si tenía que cruzar el mundo entero para poder verla o el hecho de que no había dormido nada, ni probado bocado alguno.

Pero ahí estaba, tan frágil anclada a una cama, se veía mal, había cortes en su piel, se miraba cansada, maldito sea el que le hizo esto, tardó tres días en despertar y yo no me despegué de ella, encontré un hotel cerca al cual solo iba a bañarme y comer, pero pasé esos tres días durmiendo en el piso de su habitación, la silla era demasiado incómoda, una noche escuche ruidos y me puse en pie inmediatamente, ella me miraba fijamente.

 **-Leon-** susurró cansada, la convencí de no esforzarse y volvió a dormir, una sonrisa enorme se formó en mi rostro y la observé dormir toda la noche, ella me contó todo lo sucedió.

Neil estaba muerto y él había sido quien la traicionó, me sentía feliz de que un imbécil ya no la estuviera rondando, pero a la vez me sentí triste porque le había dolido a Claire y yo deseaba que ella jamás sufriera.

Pasamos una semana juntos en el hospital, hasta que me llamaron para acompañar al presidente en una universidad en Tall Oaks, era un trampa.

Me vi envuelto en el ataque terrorista mas grande jamas hecho hacia los Estados Unidos, trataron de inculparme, pero la verdad salió a la luz y el responsable murió, debo agradecer en gran parte a Ada, fue esencial, pero nada cambiaba en mi manera de verla.

Derek Simmons, un trabajo interno tan bien hecho solo podía haber sido planeado con alguien con mucho poder y claro que él lo tenía.

Mi misión había terminado, pero no mi objetivo, dias despues volví a buscar a Claire, lucia mucho mas hermosa, su cabello ahora era cortó, cuando me vio ella me abrazó, me contó que su hermano también había salido bien del incidente en China, sonreí como idiota ante todo lo que me dijo, me ofreció un vaso de té, lo acepté, charlamos un rato, luego tomé valor de algún lado y la besé, fue corto, al principio la tomé por sorpresa, luego correspondió, no pasó nada más, pero así continuamos un mes, luego el problema de antes volvió, saliamos como amigos, teniamos sexo, pero no nos decíamos nada, fingimos una vez más que nada sucedía, no nos atrevimos jamas a declarar nuestros sentimientos mutuos, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

Fue en Nueva York donde cambiaron las cosas, cuando Chris fue a buscarme yo estaba casi ebrio y de vacaciones, tenia miedo de buscar a Claire y aún resentia el golpe de haber sido traicionado y ver a mi equipo caer.

Me nege a ayudarle, le contesté "Nunca hago planes a tan largo plazo"

Rebecca me hizo darme cuenta de mi egoísmo, finalmente accedí y juntos luchamos para salvar a Rebecca y vencer a Glenn Arias, cuando estaba arriba de ese rascacielos volví a pensar en Claire, ella estaba en Nueva York en ese momento, si no venciamos a Arias ella seria otra de las tantas víctimas aunque se que no es una damisela en peligro el hecho de creer que me necesitaba me motivaba, su recuerdo me impulsó a seguir luchando con ese monstruo y con el apoyo de Chris y su equipo, ganamos.

Nueva York recibió el peor ataque terrorista en su historia, salvamos a muchos esparciendo una cura en el aire, sin embargo los daños colaterales se contaban en miles de vidas y en millones de dólares.

"No hago planes a tan largo plazo" mencionó Chris cuando le pregunte que cuando cambiarian las cosas, mientras viajabamos por Nueva York en el helicóptero esparciendo la cura del virus A.

 **-Yo sí-** respondí, Chris me miró extrañado de las palabras que salieron de mi boca **\- Ahora tengo uno-** hice una pausa, me observo más detenidamente **-Voy a pedirle a tu hermana que se case conmigo apenas baje de esta cosa -** Chris sonrió, como si aprobara lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Camine poco más de un kilómetro debido a que no tenía ningún vehículo al alcance, la moto la arroje de un rascacielos y en ese momento no había taxis, ni metro, me pare frente a un apartamento luego de subir muchas escaleras ya que tampoco había luz eléctrica para hacer funcionar el elevador del edificio.

Toque la puerta y rápido alguien abrió **-Por Dios Leon-** dijo mi bella pelirroja, mi brazo estaba fracturado, tenía cortadas en la cara y serios golpes en todo el cuerpo, me adentre en su apartamento.

 **-Todo está bien Claire, Chris, Rebecca, yo y un grupo de hombres resolvimos todo-** Claire sacó un botiquín y comenzó a curarme mientras me regañaba por llegar así a su casa.

 **-Por que rayos no fuiste primero a un hospital?-** me reclamaba mientras echaba alcohol a mis heridas.

 **-Tenía algo importante que hacer-**

Respondí en mi defensa.

 **-No lo creo-** contestó guardando todo de vuelta al botiquín, acto seguido tomé su mano y me puse de rodillas, debo decir que con todo mi cuerpo lastimado dolía demasiado estar en esa posición, ella me miró sonriendo.

 **-Claire estoy harto de esta relación tonta, nuestra, me harte de no ponerle etiquetas a esto, de fingir que no sentimos nada, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Claire?-** ella asintió, me puse en pie y la besé largamente, logró separarse de mí para hablar **-Creo que te faltó un anillo-** la volví a besar

 **\- después arreglo eso-** ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, y quizás no lograría acabar con el bioterrorismo, quizá moriría en el intento, pero no tenía que luchar solo, ella iba a estar a mi lado...

Cuando era niño solía imaginarme el hombre en el que me convertiría, hoy solo puedo imaginarme al lado de esta mujer el resto de mi vida...

 **Hola de nuevo, quise escribir un fic corto que vino a mi cabeza, díganme ¿qué tal les pareció ests nueva pelicula? En lo personal me gustó demasiado, estare leyendolos.**

 **By:Romel**


End file.
